Forever
by Jennie-x
Summary: Sharpay finds out about Ryan and Troy's secret relationship and outs them. As Ryan struggles with the fact that his parents hates him, Troy helps him believe that they'll be okay.


Ryan couldn't face the people, he couldn't face the glares and the taunts. He didn't want to go to school where he knew the news had already spread. He didn't want to see the laughing faces of the bullies as they punched and beat him to a bloody pulp. He couldn't face seeing his sister who had turned her back on him when he needed most. No, he couldn't face going to school. So he didn't. He didn't trust himself to drive, so he walked to the local park. It was empty, everyone was at school, everyone but him. He sat on the swing, pushing his feet off the ground slightly so he could feel the cold air hit his face as he the swing moved. He let a stray tear fall from his downcast eyes as he swung higher.

"I used to think that if I swung high enough I wouldn't need the swing and I'd be able to fly." The comforting voice of the boy who had caused his tears said with a small smile as he sat on the swing next to him. Ryan turned his head slightly, not caring about the tears or the heavy bruise that was forming over his cheek from where his father had let one too many brandies get in the way of his fatherly duties.

"No matter how high you get, gravity always has a way of pulling you down," Ryan said as he turned his head towards the sky. Troy stared at his boyfriend, the pain and confusion was evident in his voice. The pain was there in his eyes, in the bruise on his face. But the worst pain was in his heart.

Troy couldn't bare it, he got off the swing and stood in front of Ryan's, he grabbed hold of the chains and pulled it to a stop. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend was the swing had stopped moving, he clung to him as Ryan clung to him. "They hate me," Ryan choked as he cried on his boyfriends chest. "They don't want to know me, Troy." Troy pulled away from Ryan slightly so he could get a better look at his face, he cupped his cheeks softly and made sure that the blue eyes he loved to stare at were looking straight at him.

"Listen," Troy started gently. "I love you. Everyone else, they don't matter. It will all fall into place." Ryan didn't say anything. "Gabby was asking about you at school." Troy smiled, "And Taylor, Chad, Kelsi..."

"They were asking about me?" Ryan smiled weakly.

"Yes. They're worried, so am I." Troy pulled Ryan up and wrapped his arms around him properly. "You didn't call me back, last night."

"I was scared," Ryan placed his head on Troy's shoulder and allowed himself to be held tightly in his partners arms. "When Sharpay saw us... I knew she had told everyone and I didn't want you to realise what a mistake you'd made."

"I haven't made a mistake, Ry." Troy promised. "I knew people would find out sooner or later, and I just wish we had been the one to tell people. But your sister beat us to it, it's okay though. They don't hate us at school..."

"No just my family then." Ryan said bitterly.

"What about our family?" Troy asked softly. Ryan just blinked back at him in return. "Me, you, Chad, Taylor, Gabby, Kelsi... we're a family. Friends make a better family, Ry. And you've got the best family, all at school waiting to give you a hug."

"What about your parents?" Ryan asked as he closed his eyes willing himself not to cry.

"They're okay with it, with us." Troy smiled. "My dad was shocked, made jokes about me joining the musical and knowing it was coming. But they accept it. They accept us." Ryan didn't say anything he was jealous. Troy's dad had made such a big deal out of his son joining the drama club, but he had been okay with the fact that he liked boys. Whereas his own father had pushed him into the drama club but frowned upon his sexuality. It was the wrong way round, and he wasn't used to being hated in his family. He was his mums boy, her pride and joy, now as he thought back to everything his parents had screamed at him, he was a disappointment. 'No son of ours'.

"Come on, let's go home." Troy smiled fondly at his partner as he took his hand. Ryan didn't question where they were going, he did look startled when he was suddenly standing in the kitchen of his boyfriends house in front of his mother.

Mrs Bolton stared at her son's partner with worried eyes. The first thing she had noticed was the bruise forming on his right cheek, then the pain in his eyes. She was used to seeing Ryan so upbeat and loud. Even though she hadn't known they were dating she knew the two boys were close and whenever Ryan was around he seemed to light up the whole room, now he was causing a shadow to form. "My god, what happened to you?" She mothered as she grabbed a pack of peas from the freezer she placed it on his cheek and he flinched away. "It's okay, pet."

"Sorry." Ryan mumbled pathetically. He hadn't even realised he had stopped walking.

"Here, it'll stop the swelling and help the bruise." She handed over the frozen food and he placed it to his cheek sheepishly. "Who did this to you, Ryan?"

When Ryan didn't answer she looked over to her son who had hatred in his eyes, "It was his dad." Troy's mum stayed silent for a long time. She stared at the two boys and found tears in her own eyes, she could see the love between the two and she couldn't bare one of them to be unhappy.

"Ryan, do you want to go back home?" Ryan stared at Troy's mum with fear in his eyes. He shook his head silently. "Good, I want you boys to go upstairs, look after each other. I will go and get you some clothes, you're welcome to stay here. I don't want you to go back to your house if that is how your father treats you."

"You mean it?" Troy grinned.

"Yes, now go." Ryan not knowing what came over him pulled Troy's mum into his arms and hugged her tightly, the only person he had ever hugged had been Troy; his family showed no emotion.

"Thank you." Ryan said in her ear and she held on tight.

"You've made my son very happy, so let us make sure you're okay." She squeezed his arms and pulled away. "I'll be back soon with some clothes for you." She looked at her son who smiled gratefully and then headed out of the house.

"Come on," Troy smiled taking Ryan's hand in his. Ryan held onto his boyfriends hand as tight as he could and followed him to his bedroom. When he was pulled onto the bed he didn't argue just buried his head in his lovers chest and cried a little. "We'll be okay."

"Sorry I left you at school," Ryan choked between sobs.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Troy promised. "Get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." Ryan fell into a light sleep in Troy's arms his dreams haunting him as he slept. Images of him and Troy kissing, and so in love filled his mind as he remembered when they first kissed, when they first admitted how they felt, when they first went out on a date, the first time they had sex, the first time they had whispered words of love, six months later it had been crushed by his own sister. Sharpay had seen them caught in a moment of passion. The night of the first musical of the year and Ryan had been nervous, his sister had made a big deal about this particular show and when Ryan was scared before going on stage his Troy had saved him. One kiss and his worries had melted away, but then she had walked in, and they had performed the play they were outstanding and then at the end just as the curtain fell Troy and Ryan had been outed.

In his dream state it was much worse; in reality he had been pulled of the stage by Troy who was front row watching his lover do what he did best, everyone was silent around them a few glared at them words like 'fag' and 'pillow biters' were thrown around, but in Ryan's dream everything seemed so much worse. Troy wasn't there to save him, Troy had stood up and laughed telling everyone that he wasn't a fag and if he was he wouldn't waste time on someone like Ryan 'a fairy boy'. Everyone had laughed and soon the wildcats had started to attack, like predators on their prey they had pushed and kicked and punched and scratched until Ryan was a mess under them, he couldn't even scream for help because he knew no one would come to the rescue.

"Ryan...baby...wake up..." Troy said gently. Ryan was moving viciously on the bed, arms and legs kicking and hitting air. When Troy tried to stop his body from shaking a hand had pushed him off so hard he had fallen to the floor with a loud thud, that's when Ryan woke up screaming, shaking and saying he was sorry.

"Troy." Ryan cried as he cradled his body, seeing how distraught his lover was Troy picked himself off the floor and quickly pulled him close.

"It was just a dream, you're okay." Troy said gently holding him tight. Ryan sobbed hard, nails clawing at his skin. Troy had never seen Ryan so depressed, his nails were clawing at his already broken skin and Troy snatched his hands and held them tight. "It's okay, Ryan."

"It's not!" Ryan shouted. "None of it is okay!"

"We're okay that has to count for something." Troy said softly and he watched as the words sunk into his boyfriend.

"I'm scared Troy." Ryan cried.

"I know," Troy said pulling Ryan close again. "I'm sorry your parents didn't accept you, Ry. I wish they did. I wish your sister hadn't done what she had. I want you to be happy."

"I don't know how to be happy when I'm so scared." Ryan whispered.

"Tell me what you're scared of." Troy encouraged. "So I can fight away your fears with you."

"I'm scared that you're going to leave me." Ryan said quietly as if just saying the words would cause them to come true. "I'm scared that you're going to see me for who I am and leave and everyone will take your side because you're Troy Bolton and everyone loves you. I don't want to be on my own."

"And you wont be." Troy said, Ryan's words had hit home and he felt his eyes watering. "I'm never going to leave you." Troy ran his fingers through Ryan's blond hair. "I love you so much baby boy, and today and last night has only made that stronger." Troy promised. "what we have it's forever."

"Forever?" Ryan asked back weakly.

"Yeah, forever." Troy smiled kissing Ryan's temple softly. "Are you scared of anything else?" Ryan nodded. "Tell me."

"I'm scared of going back home." The words made Ryan cry a little more. It wasn't right for a seventeen year old to be scared to go home, it wasn't normal but sadly it wasn't unheard of.

"What happened last night?" Troy asked. After Sharpay outed them, Troy had pulled Ryan away from everyone's questions and stares, he had spent ten minutes with the distraught boy before the Evans took him away, both mother and father looking extremely angry.

"Dad he pushed me into the car. Wouldn't say anything as he drove. Mum she just kept looking at me through the mirror I could see the disgust in her eyes. Sharpay was smirking at me, pleased and delighted that she had broken me. When we got in the house my dad pushed me through the door, I fell and I was on my hands and knees." Ryan cried uncontrollably and Troy held him tight. "My dad said I should be used to being in that position."

Troy was shocked and he held his lover even tighter kissing him softly on his hair. "I stood up and they were all just staring at me. My dad screamed for hours. My mum was praying, asking God why she had to have a fag for a son. When dad heard her say that he laughed and said I wasn't their son any more. I tried to argue told them I was still me. Dad hit me. Pushed me. Told me I was nothing to them. Sharpay had laughed and as I fell to the floor she smirked at me and said I stole you away from her, I deserved everything I got and walked away. She let dad hit me and kick me, and my mum watched. She prayed for a better son not a husband who wouldn't hit me." Ryan ended his heart breaking tale in more tears his eyes were a bright red and his body shaking from exhaustion.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that." Troy said, he wasn't surprised at the tears down his own cheeks he just wished his lover hadn't gone through that. "But I promise you no one is going to hurt you ever again."

"You can't promise me that." Ryan whispered through his tears.

"I can try to keep it though." Troy said.

"Love you."

"Love you too baby boy," Ryan smiled at his familiar nick name and wrapped his arms around Troy and kissed him softly in thanks.

-x-

Troy's alarm clock woke them both up at a horrid six AM and Ryan grumbled as Troy pushed him a little to wake him up. "Morning," Troy yawned as he turned off his alarm.

"Mm morning." Ryan replied sleepily his eyes still closed.

"You okay?" Troy asked as he pulled the covers over them a little and held his boyfriend in his arms. Waking up with Ryan always made the morning seem brighter despite what ever happened the night before.

"Yeah, I will be." Ryan smiled. "We should shower and dress for school."

"Come on then baby boy." Troy sighed.

-x-

Troy took Ryan's hand as they got out of the blue truck Troy had spent the summer rebuilding. Ryan was shaking a little but Troy's hand comforted him a little and they walked through the car park together. "I'll be with you every step of the way," Troy reminded him.

"I know," Ryan smiled. As they reached the school entrance they were greeted with hugs and cheers from Gabriella, Kelsi, Martha, Chad, Zeke, Jason and Taylor.

"Hey guys." Troy smiled. "Lady guys."

"Hey Hoops, hey Evens." Chad smiled. Ryan was pulled away from Troy as the girls hugged him tightly.

"You okay?" Was asked by all the girls and Ryan felt slightly over whelmed.

"Yeah, thanks." Ryan smiled.

"We should get going to home room." Zeke said once he noticed the time, they all agreed and headed into the school. Troy had taken Ryan's hand again and they walked close together within their group.

When they walked into the room Sharpay stared at them. "Wouldn't have thought you would have the guts to show your dirty face around here." She laughed.

"Shut the fuck up." Chad said defending his friends.

"Chad leave it." Ryan said. "She's not worth it."

"No you're not worth the Evans name, you dirty..."

"Sharpay you honestly think you're fooling me?" Ryan shouted. "You knew I was gay. Hell everyone knew I was gay!" Chad and Jason laughed in agreement. "You were fine with it, the only reason your so upset is because of Troy. Face it you hated Gabby when she had him and now you hate me!"

"You're..."

"Right I know." Ryan said.

"You wait till I tell daddy." Sharpay pouted.

"What can 'daddy' do to me now that he hasn't already?" Ryan said. "Dad can't fucking touch me and you know it. So why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Mrs Evans, Mr Evans, that's enough." Mrs Darbus said, she sent a small smile in Ryan's direction and they all took their seats. Sharpay begrudgingly sat in her seat next to her brother.

Home room passed quickly and once the bell went Sharpay stormed out of the class, as Ryan stood up he felt arms slide around his waist and leant into the touch. "You were amazing."

"Really? I was thinking more stupid." Ryan muttered.

"Dude you stood up to your sister!" Chad grinned giving the blond a hi-five. "You were like awesome!"

"Thanks, I think." Ryan smiled.

"Boys you're going to be late for class." Mrs Darbus smiled. "And Ryan... you were fantastic last night during the performance."

"Thanks." Ryan blushed at the compliment and then turned to Troy.

"Break time by my locker?" Troy asked and Ryan nodded.

"What have you got now Ry?" Gabriella asked as they walked out of the class.

"Dance." Ryan smiled. "Shall we Martha?" Ryan grinned holding his arm out for Martha who grinned and linked her arm with his. "Bye." They both giggled and headed to class.

"He seems really happy." Chad grinned.

"I know." Troy smiled.

-x-

"How was dance?" Troy asked as Ryan headed over to them with Martha.

"Tiring." Ryan smiled and leaned against the lockers. Chad smiled at him and patted him on the back. Troy smiled and pulled Ryan against him and hugged him tightly. It was rare for them all to have next lesson together and they all headed to maths with a smile.

The school day was fun, no one had said anything to Ryan and he guessed having the Captain of the basketball player helped in that department. Once the day was finished they all decided to go to the mall, catch a movie and some food. They saw a comedy and Ryan laughed freely with the others, Troy's arm around him made him feel safe and he snuggled against him.

"You okay?" Troy whispered in his ear.

"Mm.. you?" Ryan asked turning his attention to his boyfriend who was smiling at him.

"Yeah, you look happy."

"I am." Ryan smiled. "Because of you." Ryan kissed him softly on the lips.

"Dude you two did not pay ten bucks each to make out, you can do that for free at home so save it for then." Chad laughed next to them. Ryan grinned, kissed Troy once more and then went back to watching the film.

Once the night was over everyone went their own way home, Troy and Ryan headed to the Bolton residence and the first thing Ryan noticed was a large suitcase in the middle of the living room. "Ah your home." Jack called as he walked into the living room. "Have a good day?"

"Yeah." Troy smiled.

"I went around to your house to grab some more clothes," Jack said looking over at Ryan. "Hope you don't mind?"

"No, thank you." Ryan smiled.

"Bit heavy to lift up the stairs so I thought I would wait for you boys to come home to do it." Jack laughed. "You have a lot of hats."

"Tell me about it." Troy grinned.

"At the weekend we can go to a hardware store and get some more shelves put in for you." Jack said.

"Really?" Ryan asked and Jack nodded. "Thank you so much, for everything."

"Don't worry Ryan, you're a Bolton now. We look after our own. So you probably have lots of home work to do so go and get it done." They both nodded and struggled up the stairs with the suitcase.

"You really do have a lot of hats." Troy joked as they finally made their way up the stairs.

"But you love them all." Ryan smiled. Troy couldn't argue because that was true. Ryan sat back on the bed with Troy and smiled.

"You were right." Ryan smiled as he rested his head against Troy's shoulder.

"I usually am...but about what?"

"Friends make a better family." Ryan smiled. "We're really going to be okay."

"Forever." Troy smiled.

"Forever." Ryan repeated.


End file.
